1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turbogenerator including a brushless exciter.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known structure of a turbogenerator including a brushless exciter, an alternating-current (AC) exciter and a sub-exciter are mounted in an end region on the side opposite to a turbine, as disclosed in Patent Document 1; JP,A 2003-515308.